


New Year

by Sayu_Koishimoto



Category: Nana
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayu_Koishimoto/pseuds/Sayu_Koishimoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble about Nana's New Year without Ren nor her beloved friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

_Ne, Hachi, time seems to fly when we are away from the people we love._

I closed the blue book where I wrote. All the pages were adressed to Hachikou. They're just thoughts, feelings of despair, loneliness. Since the time when I needed to leave the ones I loved, this kind of diary has been by my side. "It's just like it's Hachikou, but in a book form where she can't answer my pains."

A full year had passed. Getting ready for my job is getting harder. The memories were consuming me, making me sad...desesperate. Pictures from the past filled my mind up. Hope was something I didn't understand anymore. Why have hope if it'll just threw you apart? I got up from the chair and went to the door. My eyes easily followed to the pictures I kept of  _them_. A tear fell. It hurts to love.

I made my way to the store. Passing by the sea, the ocean was mad. Waves crashed against the rocks; it remembered me about the state of my soul. I kept walking.

The old clock ringed eleven o'clock. My lips were painted red, the dress was a pearl color, my gloves were white. At that exactly time the lights were turn off and a single light was turned to the stage, the place where I was. The microphone was turned in, the melody from the pianist started. I closed my eyes, my mouth near the mic, and singed. A sad song about a girl who lost her beloved friends and lover, a song about myself.

_Ne, Hachi, I wish I'll soon found Ren again._

 

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble that I needed to pull out of me. Hope you like it!
> 
> Happy New Year to everyone.


End file.
